Mark of Athena (Poem Version)
by The ExtraOrdinary Outsider
Summary: This is a cheesy poem I had to right for school. It's a little long, like 11 pages in Word. There may be a few mistakes, since it was too long I didn't reread the whole thing. But basically it's the Mark of Athena as a poem. All rights go to Rick Riordan.


Narrative Poetry

**The Mark of Athena**

Seven half-bloods

children of Greece and Rome

shall join together

to save their home

Arriving in a slightly destroyed New Rome

aboard a ship that flew

came four Greek heroes

sailing the Argo II

The first was

and unfamiliar face

The daughter of Athena

Annabeth Chase

The next was

a child of Rome

The long lost Jason Grace

was returning home

The third was

a girl who could speak in a strange tongue

The persuasive Piper McLean

charm speaker since she was young

The last was

a mechanical pro

Leo Valdez

creating fire wherever he may go

Down on the ground

waiting for them to land

were the other three half-bloods

with their own terrific tales at hand

The well-known hero

from the land of the Greeks

Percy Jackson had been found

after so many weeks

The shy girl

who had once lived a life full of dread

Hazel Levesque

returning from the land of the dead

The buff and strong Frank Zhang

son of Ares

Shape shifting into anything

from dragons to canaries

Climbing down the ladder

after much confusion and a border god's defeat

friends and family reconnected

after six long months they could finally meet

After being welcomed to the city

by the praetor

They all had dinner

and told stories of adventure and things greater

The augur recited

the Prophecy of Seven or the next Great Prophecy

which determines the fate of

western civilization for all eternity

When the feast was finished

the heroes went their separate ways

Only the gods knowers of all

could have known it was for the rest of their days

An unintended attack

sent the Roman legion into fright

and the seven brave half-bloods

flee into the night

After landing to refurbish their supplies

in the town of Salt Lake City

Hazel and Leo meet Nemesis

goddess of revenge and balance that has little pity

Yet the goddess

does offer some advice

but it is at the cost

of an unspoken price

The two continue on to meet another helpful soul

the poor girl who was forced to repeat

with the help of Echo

they bring the egotistical Narcissus to defeat

In the cursed blade of Katopris

Piper sees a vision

The lord Bacchus in the Kansas fields

fighting the crops that have arisen

Three of the brave heroes

venture out to the god they are to meet

at Topeka 32 on the highway

surrounded by oats and wheat

Though they happen to land

slightly off course

so Percy and Jason must call

upon storm spirit and horse

The god tells them

to seek out the old sea god Phorcys

who can give them information on the giants

Ephialtes and Otis

With their newly learned information

they turned to leave

but something happened

that Piper could not believe

Her friends became possessed

by minions of Gaea the earth mother

who had sent the giant twins

to stop Nico Hazel's brother

The earth mother first commanded

she chose who to die with her

but then Gaea decided to make the boys

fight against one another

But with the help

of storm spirit and horse

Piper got the boys back to the boat

and they set a course

Annabeth decides

they set out across the sea

to the ancient lands

where Gaea's forces must be

She must complete a

quest to please her mother

while the others must go

and save Hazel's brother

But with the angered roman legion

headed up to New York City

they must hurry to Phorcys

and keep faith in Reyna the witty

They meet the old sea god Phorcys

in the city of Atlanta, Georgia

along with the mother of sea monsters

and animal cruelty that set of a bad aura

After telling them much the sea god

pulls a dangerous trick

he encases Percy and Frank in an aquarium

but they both managed to stay alive because they think quick

They escape from their trap

with the help of their satyr protector

and head off to Fort Sumter, South Carolina

to the military base's map sector

On the way to the fort

Annabeth tells the group of her quest

She must find the Athena Parthenos

at her mother's request

Once docked at the harbor

the group split apart

the girls went down to search for a certain goddess

while the boys stayed at the dock waiting to depart

While on the search

the girls run into the goddess of love

to some Venus and others Aphrodite to Piper McLean mom

the immortal goddess from the heavens above

She tells them much information

about the quest they are on

and tells where to find the map

that shall lead them to the treasure of the Parthenon

They head off to Fort Sumter

where the boys are waiting

but the girls get held up

by the Romans who have a battle awaiting

The boys help Hazel and Piper

to hold of the enemy legion

Annabeth rushed off to the map room

and finds herself trapped in

Gaea is controlling her

with her greatest fear

Arachne the spider queen

and her children are near

She released her with

a warning and an expressionless tone

if Annabeth is too achieve her quest

she will be all alone

Upon leaving the map room

she meets a familiar face

Reyna warns of Octavian's bloodlust

and destroying the Greek camp base

Annabeth still believes

that she can mend the bond

the two camps will again be friends

by the time the real battle dawned

After reaching the ship

Annabeth tells them to go

Across the Mediterranean Sea

to the ancient lands to save the Athena Parthenos and Nico

Battle worn and weary

they all take a rest

and they then hit

another speed bump in their quest

Standing at the entrance columns

to the Mare Nostrum our sea

was Hercules

the most heroic hero to ever be

He sends them

on a dangerous quest

where their skills and knowledge

are put to the test

They must retrieve the horn

of Achelous a centaur from the past

And when they do

they can enter the sea at last

When Piper realizes that Hercules

does not deserve his prize

she showers him with an avalanche of food

and the seven head off to where more danger lies

While in the sea

the group is attacked by

Stymphalian birds a wild Pegasus

and venti oh my

The biggest problem they had to face

is the golden boy and his half-dolphin men

they capture the crew and they take their valuables

but an idea formed in Percy's head just then

He scares the golden boy's crew

of hybrid dolphin men

by saying that Dionysus

would turn them full dolphin again

With the threat on the run

the demigods head off to Rome

the center of their history

and ancient home

They split up into groups

one to stay and man the ship's deck

another to help Nico

and Annabeth alone to keep the world's balance in check

With the help of the parents of Rome

Tibernus and Rhea Silivia

Annabeth begins her quest

to please Athena

Alone beneath the city

venturing deeper down

to the spider queen Arachne

ready for a showdown

Elsewhere Leo, Frank, and Hazel

Nico's rescuers on the job

are attacked by a

possessive eidolon mob

And Piper, Jason, and Percy

are all helplessly struggling

for they have lost all their powers

to an old nymph's smuggling

Trying to stop the eidolons

Leo takes a risk like a rookie

and calls upon Nemesis

using a fortune cookie

Piper, Percy, and Jason

use the old centaur's horn

to allow the nymphs beauty

to be again reborn

The two groups come together

and do something rather odd

They save Nico and defeat the twins

with the help of the wine god

They all rush off to save Annabeth

who is doing just fine

trapping Arachne in a cage

that is very intricate and devine

Her friends save Athena's statue

from the crumbling cavern floor

and the seven rejoice in happiness

for they just stopped the camp war

But was they all turned to leave

Annabeth was suddenly dragged toward the pit

the entrance to Tartarus was pulling her in

and once entered no one leaves it

Hazel, Nico, and Percy try to keep her up

But in the process Percy slips in too

And the pair falls into the underworld

for a reason only Leo knew

Nemesis's unspoken price for help

had been the loss of some

for he had saved himself, Hazel, and Frank

and now the moment of truth had come

They would complete the prophecy

and save all of western civilization

Gaea would never rise to power

and have her destruction and domination


End file.
